Administration of endotoxin to humans allows a unique way to evaluate the early inflammatory reactions that occur during infection. Characterizing these responses and the mechanisms that control them is important because these inflammatory responses contribute to the development of septic shock and organ failure. Under protocol 92-CC-0141, the effects of direct instillation of endotoxin into lung subsegments will be evaluated. Sequential bronchoalveolar lavage will be performed at 6, 24, or 48 hours after endotoxin instillation. Analyses will include the following: bronchoalveolar lavage for acute phase cytokines; flow cytometry of neutrophils and lymphocyte subpopulations; and systemic and inflammatory effects including acute phase cytokine release, recruitment of cells from the marrow and the initiation of acute phase protein release (Am J Respir Crit Care Med 2001;163:1591). These observations will be useful in defining important events in the initiation and resolution of acute lung inflammation to bacterial endotoxin. To date, 63 subjects have been studied using this model of local endotoxin instillation.